


Daring!

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Daring! You'll be wild!, Dia is a lesbian, F/F, Mentioned Matsuura Kanan/Kurosawa Ruby, Ruby and Kanan sort of appear too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: Dia is called by Mari to discuss... important matters in her office.





	Daring!

**Author's Note:**

> _text_ : thinking.  
> " _text_ ": Mari's speaking english.

Dia walked in the corridor of Uranohoshi school. It’s almost evening, the sun is setting down on the ocean. Mari, during practice, said she wanted to meet her in her office after she was done with the Student council work. She was fairly sure this wasn’t anything serious, but just being alone with the girl – no, woman, Mari was a woman already – she had a giant crush on, was making her nervous. She knocked, she took a deep breath, and she opened the door. In that moment she realized that nothing could have prepared her for the sight she had once she entred the office. Ohara Mari, standing in the middle of the office, with her back at her, dressed with a rather _tight_ pair of shorts, that complimented her… _No, Kurasawa Dia! Don’t think that way!_ She scolded herself mentally. Mari’s back was bare, until a very short red jacket with long sleeves that covered her shoulders and arms. That sight alone was a bliss for the usually-strict Student council president, but then Mari moved. She took a pose. And music started. And Mari sang.

“ _Daring! You’ll be wild_!” The half-japanese girl turned to face her, winked, and started dancing. Dia had to contain a nosebleed. She knew the song. Well, how could she not? Daring, by Nishikino Maki. Not her favourite, but still a very good song.

“Don’t worry! Don’t worry! You’re a challenger starting now!”

Is she… **Serenading** her?

“No hesitation _, Go! Go_!”

Well, it would be a very… Mari way to serenade.

“Don’t lose heart, how boring!”

No, wait… Mari, the woman she likes, the woman she **wants** , is **serenading** her?

“No hesitation, _Go! Go_!”

Does this mean.. she knows she likes her?

“Are you gonna ask? If I have no want for love?”

Yes. She knows. Dia starts sweating.

“You asked! Hey, I was just joking!”

Mari scoots towards her.

“I'm being drawn towards you pushily and forcibly, but it’s not gonna work!”

What?

“Just kidding, it makes me happy!”

Now Mari is basically pressed upon her, sensually moving and… Did she just blow a kiss to her?

“Let me carry you past the peak, My aesthetics, my beauty, I’m an unreachable high priced flower.

_I say number one, my love, only one_!”

The younger girl shivered when she felt a fleeting kiss on her cheek, then Mari jumped backwards.

“ _Daring baby_!”

Dia swears she has never seen Mari being so… sexy, so… sensual before. Yes, she is beautiful, she can be serious when she wants, but usually she is a loud and easy-going, cheerful person. And now, she’s a predator that is luring her to say out loud everything she is ashamed to say. That she, Kurosawa Dia, is stupidly in love with Ohara Mari, that the song compliments her perfectly, and Mari knows that. That same blonde girl that now is still singing, sensually jumping around. And the younger of the two is barely staying conscious. The show is too much for her to handle.

Suddenly, though, Mari is back on her.  And she whispers.

“Lay bare how you really feel , I’m the world, I’m the law, tell me how you really feel, you’re a bird at my mercy, prepare yourself. You say Number one, You are my only one.” And there she goes again, a fleeting kiss on her cheek, a jump back and she starts singing the chorus. But this time Dia isn’t letting her go. She jumps on her, kissing the rich girl hungrily on the lips, eliciting a surprised moan from her, before Mari eagerly kisses her back, wrapping her arms around the older Kurosawa. The music plays in the background, with no one to sing on those notes, and neither of the girls lets go of each other, until the music fades and Mari breaks the kiss, longing for air.

“Wow, Dia.” She breathed deeply. “I didn’t think you were so… _aggressive!_ ”

“Is… is it bad?” Dia asks, suddenly shy, looking away from Mari.

“ _No, no!_ I wanted this. Why else would I have choosen this song for you?”

“What… Why?”

“I like you too, silly! I just wanted to let you be the one to confess, but you were taking forever! So I thought to give you a little push!” With that, Mari hugged Dia, tightly. “It worked, right?”

“How… How long have you known? That I like you, I mean.”

“ _Oh, love._ Someone told me some time ago.”

“Who?”

“Does it matter?” asked the blonde, pecking the lips of the girl she liked.

“No, not really.” Dia smiled, than separated herself from Mari, looked her straight in the eye, and said: “Ohara Mari. I am deeply, truly in love with you. Will you go out with me?”

“ _Of course!_ ” Mari laughed. “Always the formal one, huh? That’s one of the things I love the most about you.” And she soundly smooched Dia again.

“I have to ask, though. Why this… setup?” asked the younger girl.

“Oh, I got some… advice. Now then, let me go get changed, and you’re coming over for dinner, and maybe more!” Mari winked, Dia blushed fiercely.

“Mari!” But the school headmistress already disappeared in the hallway.

 

In the changing room, Mari took out her phone and texted.

"It went awesomely! Thank you thank you thank you!" 

A few seconds later, a response showed up on the screen.

"I told you that she would have loved it! Tomorrow you’ll fell us in with all the details!"

Mari giggled. "Of course," She answered. "And soon I’ll do my part and I’ll persuade your sister to let you and Kanan date! Thank you again, Ruby! Oh, she’s not coming home tonight."

When Mari finished changing, another few texts were there.

"Nor am I. I’m on the boat with Kanan-chan!" Said the first one.

The second one was a self-shot of Ruby being hugged by Kanan, with the ocean in the background. Both are smiling.

"Ganbaruby!" Said the last one.


End file.
